


It brings out your eyes

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Late Night Writing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 11





	It brings out your eyes

You turn to your boyfriend when you’ve changed your outfit yet again for what seems like the umpteenth time already. The wedding is in less than three hours and you don’t want to disappoint your cousin albeit not being too close to her.

“How do I look, Gyeomie?”

“Really, Y/N, you look amazing in anything, you know?” A dreamy sigh comes from his pretty lips.

By now anyone would think you should be used to his compliments after being with him for so long. Though, one simply cannot get used to getting compliments from this giant teddy bear. He’s too sweet for his own good at times.

Yugyeom stands up from the chair he’s sitting on. Instead of complaining or whatnot, he goes a little bit behind your figure in front of the mirror. Butterflies fill your whole being as he brings out a tiny but expensive looking box from his pocket.

“Yugyeom, you did not—”

Yugyeom only offers you a handsome smile. He showcases the accessory inside the box through the mirror, then he proceeds to put it on you.

It’s the necklace you’ve secretly had your eyes on. Yugyeom must have seen your eyes linger on it a tad bit longer than intended during your last date.

You make eye contact with your boyfriend through the mirror when the necklace is around your neck. You don’t fight back the smile on your face.

“This is much better, Gyeomie.”

“It brings out your eyes.” Yugyeom fixes your hair gently, then turns your body to finally face him once more.

Pulling him down to your height using his necktie, you express your gratitude with a kiss. Yugyeom doesn’t waste time on kissing back, his hands resting on your waist.

You barely make it to the wedding. Oops.


End file.
